This invention relates to display apparatus.
The invention is more particularly concerned with multi-color display apparatus.
Flat panel displays such as including an active matrix liquid crystal can be arranged to provide a multi-color display by illuminating them with different color lights at different times. Energization of the elements of the matrix display are synchronized to energization of different color lights so that a color display representation is provided. For a full-color display the matrix is illuminated by a sequential train of red, green and blue pulses of light. This can be achieved by using different color tubular lamps as a back light but there are considerable difficulties with such a display in achieving even illumination across the display area. Furthermore, the display tends to be very bulky because of the size of the lamps and their associated reflectors.